


It Started with a Jock

by kiddiluna



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton, was just an average teenager besides the fact that he fought ghost on his spare time but other than that he was completely normal. Well until he fell in love with his number one bully, Dash Baxter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Jock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [It Started with a Jock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311783) by [kiddiluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna), [Tsubogard63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63)



Danny Fenton was a lanky, nerd that had got bullied by the star football player Dash Baxter ever since freshmen year. Danny did not understand how he could have falln so hard for the other. Climbing up the stairs to enter amity highschool, he let out a heavy sigh and stumbled back as he bumped into said bully. 

"Get out of my way, Fenton!" Dash growled, as he pushed his way passed him.  
Danny rose an eyebrow as he looked at the other’s retreating form before making his way over to his two best friends.

“What up with Dash? He was being more of a jerk than usual.” Danny said as he opened his locker and placed and removed some items from the locker.

“That right, you were fighting Skulker when we got the assignment.” Sam says as she looked over at him.

“What assignment?” Danny questioned as he grabbed his history book from the locker.

“The assignment requires us to do an autobiography, on a partner that Mr. Lancer gave us.” Tucker says as he looked towards his best friend.

“So who is my partner?” Danny asked as he looked from Tucker to Sam.

Sam smirked before she pointed at the door in which Danny had bumped into Dash at.

“You go to be kidding me.” Danny groaning as he let his hand through his hair.

Sam and Tucker put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder before they headed over to there next class,

Danny sighed as he finished his last class room and started over to his astronomy class when he felt someone grab ahold of his wrist yanking him inside the boys bathroom.

“Hey.” Danny growled as he turned to glare at the person who he was suprised to see Dash. “Dash?”

“Who did you think it was Fenton?” Dash question as he looked down at the bully.

"Why did you pull me in here, Dash?" the half ghost asked with a dejected sigh as he stared up at the bully.

“Meet me at my house today to get this stupid project done.” Dash tells him before pushing the half ghost away and leaving the bathroom.

“Right.” Danny said as he watched him go before he left the bathroom and headed to his next class.

It was around lunch time when Danny decided to take a detore to the gym before heading to meet up with Tucker and Sam.

Danny walked through the gym making sure that none was around before he went over to Locker 656 which belonged to Dash Baxter.

Making his hand invisible Danny stuck his hand through the door and pulled out Dash’s letterman jacket. Glancing back around Danny held the shirt to his chest and made his way over to the nearby bathroom stalls and went inside.

Gently placing the letterman jacket on the hook, Danny unzipped his pants and allowed them to cascade to the floor before reaching out to grip the letterman jacket in one hand and while his other gently wrapped itself around his limp erection.

Danny gave his erection a few slow but hard stokes bringing his erection to grow hard and stood up in attendance. Using the same pace as before Danny moved his hand up and down, but in between strokes he would bring his thumb across the slit of his penis before moving back down to base and gave it a firm squeeze before going back to stroke his erection.

His breathing becoming heavier, Danny felt tension boiling at the bottom of his stomach signaling he was about to come. Moving his hand at a faster pace, he soon arched his back off against the back of the toliet seat as he came hard onto his stomach. Sitting there panting, as he rode of his pleasure high. 

Enhaling the deep scent that was uniquely Dash, Danny felt himself calm down before he placed the jacket back on the hook. Grabbing the toliet paper, Danny began to clean the cum off his stomach before he reached down for his bag and pulled out a small towel and a bottle of water. Squirting the water on the towel, Danny wiped away the remains of the sticky substance that was on his torso before he straightened himself out and exited the bathroom stall.

Glancing to his right to check the time he noticed he only had five minutes of lunch left so he quickly ran to put Dash’s letterman jacket back into the locker before he ran out of the locker room not noticing that someone was watching him in the distance.

It was not until later on in the day that Danny would come to his crush’s house to work on the project. Danny sighed as he looked at the red brick house and walked up the stair leading up to the front door and lifted his hand to knock onto the door.  
A couple moments later, a woman with long blond hair that seemed to reach her mid back as she had bright blue eyes as she gave Danny a kind smile and said, “You must be Danny? Dash is in his room, so I will just let you come on in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Baxter.” Danny says as he comes into the house stepping into what seems to be the foyer of the house.

“Go and make yourself comfortable. I will go get Dash.” Mrs Baxter tells him motion for him to take a seat in one of the couches before she went over to the stairs and began to ascend them to fetch her son.

Danny sat down on the dark leather couch, as he glanced around the room to see many pictures of the small family of three and from the looks of the pictures it seemed that Dash definetly got his looks from his father.

He saw many awards that were issued to Dash as well above the small center piece fireplace. Not long after he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, glancing over to the side Danny nearly groaned as he saw Dash wearing a tight black V-neck that showed of his spectacular collar bones.

“Come on Fenton we will do our project in my room.” Dash said as he motioned for the other to follow him.

“I will bring refreshments up in a little while okay, Dash.” Mrs. Baxter informs her son as Dash nodded his head in acknowledgement while Danny walked by and gave her a smile before he followed her son to his room.

Dash let Danny inside first. “Well just work on the coffee table.” Dash said before he reached over to grab his laptop from his bed and sat down next to the small black coffee table before Danny sat acrossed from him on the otherside and pulled out a blue notebook from his purple backpack.

“We will each take turns telling each other about each other before we can each pick the parts in which we can write about each other. Then we can meet up again when we construct a 1st draft and review each others biography about are selves. Making corrections and giving feedback before we work on a second draft and do same thing before we make our final drafts. We can send the final drafts to each other through email before turning them in just to clarify no changes has been made and we are okay with the information we shall be giving to the teachers.” Dash said as he explained his process of how to do the project as Danny was staring at him in suprised.

“Why are you looking at me like that Fenton?” Dash questioned before Danny coughed slightly to regain some of his composure.  
“Well if just that, I’m suprised you came up with all of this.” Danny answers truthfully.

“I’m not an idiot just because I’m a jock does not mean I’m going to be stupid.” Dash explains as he opened his laptop and turned it on. “I’ll go first if you don’t mind.” 

“No go ahead.” Danny said as Dash began to tell him about his life, his parents, childhood, friends, his sports career,ect. Danny noted a few things about when and where Dash’s parents got married. How his first day of school was. How he became best friends with Kwan. As well is why he played football

“and that is all.” Dash concluded. There was a knock on the door and Dash told whoever it was to come in. It was Mrs.Baxter with Cookies and lemonaded for them to drink. She set them onto coffee table before leaving the room.

Snatching a couple of the cookies, Danny moaned in how delicous they were gaining a wierd gaze from Dash.

Danny blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Sorry, it just that the cookies are super good.” 

Dash just nodded in agreement as he lifted his glass to his lips and taking a slow sip of the tangy liquid. They sat in silence as they finished the snack that was given to them.

“Okay then it my turn then.” Danny tells him before he began to talk about his parents childhood, how he first meet tucker and sam. How he hated christmas then turned to like it do to something that Danny did not disclose.

Once this was done. Danny gave Dash his notebook and circled the things that he was okay to talk about and Danny did the same but just typed a marking on the laptop.

“Well I guess I should be going then.” Danny said as he rose to his feet after he gathered up his things. 

“Danny.” Dash called out to him causing a shiver to shoot down his spine, Danny had never heard Dash call him by his first name.

“What is it, Dash?” 

"I know your secret Danny."

Once this was said it made Danny nervous. ‘Does he know that I’m a ghost?? When and how could he know?’

"What secret?" 

"I know your gay, Danny." Danny let out a sigh of relief at that his ghost secret was still in tact but when it dawned on him what the Jock had said he froze in his part.

‘How does he Know I’m gay I haven’t even told my parents yet.’ Danny thought as he slowy meet with the eye of the larger of the two.

"How do you know?" Danny questioned, looking down at his feet.

"I saw you hugging my jacket in the locker room." Dash answered as he began to tell his tale.

Dash groaned as he rolled his neck through his stiff muscles as he made his way to the locker room to take a shower before the rest of the team would finish there work outs and come flooding in.

As he entered the room he heard the sounds of someone panting from the inside, confused none else should be here beside the football team this late in the day. Rounding the corner he slowly but stealthy walked over to his locker. 

The noise grew louder as he drew closer to his locker peaking around the corner he saw, Danny Fenton leaning against his locker panting. That is when he noticed that he was jerking off with his letterman jacket in his hand.

"Dash!" He screamed as he came hard onto his stomach. Dash watched as he felt himself straining against the front of his pants. Dash quickly hid when he heard Danny begin to move and once he was gone he quickly fled to a shower stall to jerk off himself.

Screaming Danny’s name as he came hard against the floor tile.

"So you like me?" Danny inquired as he looked up at the Jock with hope blue eyes that Dash could not escape from. 

"Of course." Dash said as he looked at Danny pulling him into a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. I'm still decide to make a sequel or a next part to this please leave Kudos or comments if you are interested to see more if you just merely like it.


End file.
